Just Another Dream
by thenolifequeen
Summary: Danielle Emi, a dressmaker, knows something she was never meant to know. The no life king finds out, what he will do to her? Read to know! AlucardxOC
1. The Cosmic Comet

_Here I am with another Hellsing fanfic, how many had I already wrote, 3, 4? xD_

_Enjoy, and please review!_

* * *

Another grey day started, not so different from the others and I had to go to work. I was a dressmaker and I owned a little shop next to a weird catholic chapel. It was normal on the inside, but from the outside it looked like a normal building, and a door from my shop lead to it, it was usually closed, but I had a spare key for it.

Now, the chapel was on the left, and on the right, there was a club or something like that. It was for vampires only, who had a membership and were not to talk about it to anybody else. How did I knew this? Because the walls were so thin, that I could hear everything. Lucky for me, they hadn't realised yet! By the way, my name is Danielle Emi.

"Oh! No! I'm late to open the shop again!! Jane's gonna kill me!!" I said running to the bus stop. Jane was my partner, and she was my best friend too. I almost lost the bus and when I took a seat, I relaxed a little on my way to 'Cosmic Comet'.

The stop nearer to the shop was a few blocks away. While I was walking rashly, I bumped into someone. "Sorry!! My bad." But when I looked up at the one who I bumped, I stayed there frozen. He was a vampire, and not just a simple vampire, he was the head of the club next to Cosmic Comet. He wore a long red Victorian style trench coat. A grey button vest and matching grey pants, a white old-style shirt with a red cravat hanging loosely around his neck and a pair of knee lenght black boots over his pant legs. Pitch black messy hair brushed his shoulders and a wide brimmed red Fedora was upon his head. He also had a pair of orange tinted sunglasses, but I could see perfectly through them: his eyes were crimson blood. I guessed this guy really loved red and that he was unbelievably handsome, with sharp and strong features and an incredible snow white pale skin, but not sparkling like Edward Cullen. (A.N.: I just needed to say his name once!! X3)

He smiled down at me and offered his hand to lift me up. I gently took it and repeated again I was terribly sorry and I had to look where I was walking.

"No need to feel so bad, it's over now. May I ask where are you going?" His voice was smooth, silky and deep, with a dark, seductive quality to it that demanded the attention of anyone who heard it. That reminded me I should not forget I already have a boyfriend, but I was too intoxicated by his very prescense to think in those little details. I felt too weak to break the spell of his penetrating eyes, he had stolen my heart. It took a while for me to snap back into reality and answer his question.

"I'm making my way to my dresses shop, the Cosmic Comet. It's right next to your club." Oops. I should have not said that. What if he finds out I know his secret? Omg!!

"The Cosmic Comet? I've never heard about that place before. You must be mistaken, but please, show me the way." He said calmly, and mantain his face solemn.

I nodded and began to walk again, but there was no need to rush now. I felt I had the Time in my hands and I could control it by his side. I felt powerful. I couldn't help but keep staring at his gorgeous eyes hidden behind his orange sunglasses and I didn't care if it looked rude, but those eyes had stolen the eternity and my eternity now. Before I knew it, we were already at the shop's door.

"Here it is! The 'in-famous' Cosmic Comet." I showed to him the show window full of fancy dresses, all designed by me and Jane. There were short dresses, long dresses, black, blue, pink, orange, violet dresses, every colour you could imagine came to life in those beautiful dresses, I smiled proudly and waited to hear his answer.

"The Cosmic Comet! How didn't I notice it before? I come here every night; to the club, I mean. I always have a great time there." The last part hid darkness in his eyes, but he just smirked. And just in that moment it started to drizzle. An angry Jane came to me and demanded the keys to go inside, I gave them to her, but in my search, I let drop my note. In a flash, it was in this strange vampire's hands, avoiding it to fall to the pavement.

"Thank you." I simply answered, taking back my note and puting it back inside my favourite black and fuchsia bag.

"We better go inside our respective places, or we might get completely wet." He said with an arm over my shoulder protectively, leading me under the roof where the entrance to his club and the back entrance of the CC (A.N.: Cosmic Comet from now on guys, I'm not gonna write it again.) were. "Here is where we break apart, little Danielle. I know you know what I am and I won't do anything to you if things go right with the others at the club... You'll hear from me soon, Danielle." He smirked and lifted my hand with his fine white gloves, they had a strange symbol like a pentagram or something like that. His velvet lips brushed across my knuckles. I felt thrilled at this whole new sensation and shocked, why would he do that to me? I was nothing, right? He did realize I blushed and he smirked yet again. He started to walk away from me and I immediately felt extremely alone.

"Wait! What's your name?" I had to know his name, the name I would have around my head the whole day. I smiled rather pleased at this idea.

"If I say to you my name is Joel, would you believe me?" I looked at him taken aback. What was this? I just asked for his name. "I know little Danielle, but..." I didn't let him finish.

"You know my name, so I must know yours to gain advantage." I flashed a daring smile. I didn't care if he could read my mind to know that, but I felt pretty bad for not knowing his. What could I do just knowing his name? I was only a human.

"You are right little Danielle, my name is Alucard and it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope to see you again, my fair lady." And with that sweet words he came out of my view inside his club. I stood there staring after him in disbelief, it felt like a dream, out of this world.

When I got inside the shop, I felt like a puppet being controled by someone else. I didn't feel like myself. Today was Saturday and the sells weren't so good, so we settled to close the CC earlier.

"See you on Monday Danny!" Jane waved as she got out through the front glass door with her green umbrella ready to open.

I sighed and wondered what could I do. The church bells from beside the shop started to rang, and I decided without reason going to the mass, I was a catholic after all. Maybe I forget to pray sometimes, going to the masses but I was still a catholic. Apart from that, Claire, a friend of mine was going to sing a solo in the choir today and I had to see her. She has a beautiful voice, thing that I completely lack of. I have a great imagination, and I like drawing, but my voice isn't a plassure to listen to. Well, into the story. I didn't want to go outside and get wet, because it was raining now. So, I went to the church through the door in my shop, that looked like a secret passage, and arrived without being seen. There was a row of benches, then there was that center aisle with a red carpet leading from the small entrance doors, and then the other row of benches. In front there was the altar and podium. I walked silently to a bench on the right row, and sat down. Next to me was an old lady called Samantha, she wasn't my friend, but we talked sometimes when I was younger. She began to talk to me quietly and I answered the best I could. She asked me why I have been absent for many years and why I haven't come to the masses just on Sundays if I was busy. I was talking to her, when the choir started singing the first song welcoming the Father Leonard, an old nice (and very short) man. I waved Claire and she smiled at me, but then she frowned a little. I looked by my side and there was Alucard. I was shocked, a vampire, in a church? He poofed beside me and Samantha had the fright of her life, she stared at the creature sitting next to me. She was about to say something but Alucard hypnotized her and made her shut up and go away. She got up like a zombie and sat down on the last bench.

"Alucard, you know, that was very rude. I was talking to her." I said rather pissed off, I didn't like at all what he did to Samantha, she had nothing to do with him.

"Exactly, she doesn't have nothing to do with me and what I have to say to you. Danielle, I..." He got closer to me and whispered in my ear, but he couldn't finish because the mass started. I was stunned seeing he knew every prayer that was said. While the choir was singing, I knew Claire had her eyes stuck in us. I hoped she wouldn't tell Kevin, my boyfriend, about it. He continued what he was going to say. "Danielle, I can't stand it anymore. I desire you." He whispered and sent chills through all my weak body. He desires me. I stopped playing atention to Father Leonard and played those words over and over again in my mind. He desires me. But... could he desire my blood? My body? My soul? My heart? I just met him a few hours before, how could that be possible? "Come out with me. I need to get out of this dammned place." He said frowning, didn't wait for my answer, took my hand and lead me out of the church. I was in juncture, again, I didn't feel like myself. I felt like a puppet being used by it's puppeteer, my puppeteer Alucard7.

* * *

_I'm going to explain the reason of this fanfic's name: **Just Another Dream. **If you're interested read, if not, just go away! ^^_

_Time ago, I had a weird dream where everything of this really happened, but instead of wearing normal clothes, I, or Danielle in this case, was wearing one of her dresses. So that's why it's called Just Another Dream, and it has another reason, but I can't reveal it to you till the next chaps come up. I really hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, even if it's odd... ^.^U_

_That's all folks! _

_See you next time!_

_.thenolifequeen_


	2. Unexpected Call

_Hi guys! I think the last chapter was a crap. Really, but this one, it's a lot better that that one. Promise. Just read._

* * *

I felt Claire's angry eyes following us, I turned around and mouthed a single 'sorry'. She glared at me, but then I couldn't see her anymore, Alucard put his arm around me and made me continue walking. Once outside I shouted like hell.

"What are you doing?! Taking me out of the mass without my consent?! Who do you think you are?!" People that passed by looked at us, we could looked like two lovers having an argument, I bet they thought that.

"You are my remedy. I need you." He simply answered with a face that looked in agony, it could brake anyone's soul seeing him like that, and it worked on me. I looked at him with my best 'I'm sorry, I'll help you, I will shut up' look.

"Explain that to me. Am I your remedy? What's that about? What's wrong with you? Are you ill?" I stopped asking because everytime I asked another question, he felt and looked worse. I reached out my hand and tried to touch that soft face of him, but my cellphone began to vibrate. I looked at the ID and it was Kevin. "Kevin, love? What's wrong?"

'I just call to know how are you feeling. Can't I call you anymore? I call you and the first thing you think is if something is wrong? Aren't you happy I called?' He sounded angry and sad, he didn't expect my words and I didn't expect his call.

"No, no! I'm happy, it's just... I didn't expect your call. That's all. I'm fine, how are you love?"

'I'm fine, missing you here in Barcelona. I'm trying to finish this trial as soon as I can. I can't wait to see you, love. Perhaps one day I'll show up at your door. It won't last long, my grandpa's house it's almost mine, it's a pity we can't find his will. But I bet it won't last longer than a week.' At first he didn't sound completely convinced, he was a really jealous guy and always suspected of me, I was getting tired of his jealousy. He was in Barcelona because his grandpa just died a few weeks ago and the state of Spain reclaimed his large house was owned by it, but Kevin suddenly apeared saying that house was him and a trial against the state began. I was surprised because hearing he won't be near me, made me happy. That meant more time with Alucard. I smiled but didn't let it feel in the phone call. I pretend the best broken voice I could and told him I would miss him and he better hurry up to see him again. He told me that when he comes back, he will have a big surprise for me. I wondered what that would be...

"Please tell me!! I can't wait a week!!" I pleaded.

'Ok. I love you and I can't wait to fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal.' I stood there horrified. He sang those Nine Inch Nails, Closer lyrics and I felt revulsed. And the thing was that his big body sometimes scared me. I remembered once he got pissed off by some guys and let them unconcionous, I watched everything from the front seat of his car.

"Sorry love, I have to go. I love you, I hope to see you soon. Bye!" And I hung up without waiting for his response. I started shaking and I had completely forgot the dark presence beside me, so when he took me in his arms I was startled by him. "Sorry, that was my boyfriend." I said still shaking.

"You don't love him, do you?" He asked.

"I... I don't love him anymore, since... that day he... no. I can't tell you, I'm sorry." I said sobbing. Concern fulled his face and he asked me to tell him.

"Tell me. Does this filthy human abuses you?" He asked and wrath began to raise in his eyes like wild flames. I began to shake, instead and continued crying. That had surely answered his question. He hugged me and tried to calm me down and himself. "It's lucky he hadn't rape you yet. It would be such a waste! The smell of your sweet virgin red nectar intoxicates me, aswell your lovely presence." He added that, like he almost forget to mention it. So, he was after my blood after all? He said I was his remedy, his medicine. 'Does my blood have something special? Am I someone special to this beautiful monster?' "You certainly are, Danielle. I'm glad you apeared in my un-life. I would be nothing without you. I need your blood like you need air. Let me take some of it, I will be soon gone and you won't remember me. I will kill that fucking jerk and make him see the horrors of hell before he dies. How he dares to touch you!" Ire raised again in his ruby eyes.

"No!!" I yelled.

"No, what? I won't kill him if you don't want to, but I can't stand he had the guts to abuse you. Phisically or sexually, I don't care; but he deserves to die." He said taking hold of my shoulders and looking trough my drenched eyes and face, directly to my soul.

"No. I didn't mean that. I don't wanna forget you, please, don't go away from me. I think I'm beginning to need you aswell. Oh! What am I saying! Just leave me. Come back to my house whenever you want, you are welcome there, but right now I need to put my thoughts in order. I'm sorry, goodbye, it was a pleasure to meet you." I said waving as I ran under the pouring rain, I didn't care if I got a cold, I just wanted to be away from him. He didn't let me think properly. I didn't have my bag with me, I had left it in the church, so I didn't have money to go in bus.

When I arrived home, completely wet, everything was in the place where it had to be, except the man in red that was sitting in my white sofa in the living room facing the principal door of my apartment. I went pass him and made my way to the bathroom, I didn't care if he was there, after all, I've invited him in. I got rid of my clothes and took a long hot shower. How I needed that! It made it easier for me to think clearly again and forget about Alucard, in my living room with his red coat, his grey vest, orange sungalsses, red fedora... But suddenly I began visualizing him without them... Without his grey pants, his black boots, white shirt, red cravat, white gloves... I blushed a deep red shade and tried to dress up without thinking about him, but it was impossible. Once in my mind, never gone. When I was fully dressed, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a snack. I doubted what should I take for Alucard, but then I thought it again and I shrugged it off. I came out of the kitchen and there he was, still dressed up. I blushed at my thought and popped a cookie in my mouth. He realised and smirked. Damn. I sat down next to him and apologised about before. If he had to take my blood then he had my consent, my free will had decided to give him my blood.

"You can take some of my blood, everything, or kill me. I don't care. Just finish this." I suddenly felt I had nothing to care in the world, nothing would matter if I die. I wouldn't mind to be dead if I helped someone to live instead. I just wanted to ask him one question. "Why do you need my blood? Why am I your remedy? What's wrong with you?" Well, maybe more than one question...

* * *

_Yeah!! We all want answers!!_

_Click on the green button below, and really tell me what do you think, but no flames, please._


	3. The Underground

"I'm afraid I cannot divulgue such information, give me sometime and I will come to you, to take your life and answer your questions. I want you to become an undead, to be like me, with me. Like I said before, I desire you. I crave you, I been looking for you for centuries." He said with soft eyes, I couldn't believe he was being sincere. Was he?

A week or so passed by and I still didn't have news of this vampire. I continued going to work and tried to see if I saw him go inside or outside his club, but he never did. Kevin was coming today in the evening and I wasn't in the mood to see his face. I realised I hated him, Alucard was right. I couldn't be with a guy that abused me. It was decided, when he came back from Spain, I was going to dump him. I heard someone knocking at the door, so I made my way to open it, expecting it was Kevin to dump him right there, but it wasn't him. It was Alucard. I smiled at him and hugged him. I didn't mean to, but I did it. I didn't care anymore. I lead him to the living room and we sat down in the sofa. I told Alucard I had decided to dump that jerk Kevin and he smirked darkly.

"I'm here to answer your questions. First one. I need your blood because I crave it, you are the first human that crosses my path and it's blood smells delicious to me, irresistible, you are my remedy because you can stop the animal inside me, the animal that maybe one day I will become and you will be able to see, you will be the only one to tame me. And last one, a question you hadn't formulate is, I'm being sincere with all my dark might, I madly desire you. Your blood, your body, your soul and heart. I want them all to be mine. I have never had these feelings for a fragile human. They're all together, mixed. Desire, lust, ache, need, confusion, longing, and yes, love. I have the need to protect you, have you safely in my arms, kiss you pationately, drain you. I want you to become one with me, be like me. I want you to be my queen, my No Life Queen, and I would be, your No Like King!!"

What he said left me shocked, thrilled, dumbfounded, glad, scared, relieved and wondering if I could be all he said. His No Life Queen, the one to tame him, and fulfill all his dark desires. I was human after all, I wasn't sure.

If I become an undead, I would never be able to go to heaven and see my family. They all died in an accident. The house got on fire and everyone died except for me. I would never be able to see them again... But I would have an oportunity to live forever... Vampires... What is it about them that atracts me? The mystical halo that is around them? Eternal life and a stunning beauty? The power to manipulate other humans? What is it?

Since I was a little child they never scared me, they fascinated me. What is it that I love from them? I feel like I'm in love with Alucard right now, but I still don't know...

I was so into my thoughts when he intrrupted me with a kiss. I let myself fuse with his mouth. I explored it like he did with mine and as we were kissing, I felt his sharp fangs scrap my lips and steal away my blood. I smiled and continued kissing him, we both deepened the kiss and he laid me down on the sofa. Our tongues danced gladly at the rythm of my heartbeat, he stopped kissing me only to leave for my neck, sucking and kissing it. I moaned and said his name, this was going faster than I expected, but I was ready to give myself to him. Then he suddenly stopped, leaving me breathless.

"First, I want to show you my world. Come with me to the Underground, my club." He rose from the sofa and offered me his hand with a dark and thrilled smile. He wanted me to see his world! And it was next to my CC, how funny, isn't it? I smiled at myself and nodded. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of my apartment, making our way to the Underground.

The day was unusual bright and shiny, thing that I'm sure he hated, but I didn't care. Everything was perfect, I would have liked to keep that moment forever, it seemed like a music video, we walked under the sun clasping hands, with optimist music. Life was brighter. (A.N.: And if you let me choose one song it would be New Perspective by Panic! At The Disco, it just makes everything different, it makes you happy.)

We reached the hall where his club was and you could perfectly hear loud metal music from where we were, I could tell the singer had a voice that was exactly like Ville Vallo, the singer of HIM. Alucard looked down at me and smirked, I wondered why... He opened the huge and heavy crimson door and lead me through a dark hall, without illumination. Colorful lights came from the end of the hall, and there, before the dance floor, there was a gothic modern desk with a beautiful recepcionist. I suddenly had that feeling when you look at a magazine and see a skinny blonde model that surpassed every beauty you ever thought you could have, making you feel extremely bad. She pierced me with her look and I felt afraid, but Alu put an arm around me and glared at her.

"She's with me, and if you ever touch this woman, you would never see the moon again. Announce the others." He said with a creepy voice that sent chills up my spine. He couldn't be serious, right? He wouldn't kill someone for me, a simple mortal... The girl stood up and bowed respecfully. We walked along the dance floor and as we passed by, the people stopped their own bussiness. They stopped dancing, stopped talking, drinking what I imagined was blood, and they stopped making out. All the eyes in that dark place were upon us, well, upon me, I had to admit. I felt like a roach, ready to be smashed into the floor, I was in a vampire nest ready to become the meal. Luckily I had Alucard by my side. We walked to the bar and he sat down in one of the red stools. I remained standing up by his side. He motioned me to sit down but I refused.

"Danielle, I would like to introduce you to my old good friend Gerome." I looked at one of the men behind the bar. He was old, short, and had a nice and sweet smile in his face, nothing at all like all the vampires in the room. Could this man not be a vampire? "Yes, he is human. And he is my friend because of that. He was shoot in one battle and then refused to let me convert him. He was right, because now he is one of my best friends." Gerome laughed at his comment and smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Danielle." He greeted me and I nodded timidly, I still felt all the looks on me, I shivered, I felt nervous.

"Danielle, may I leave you alone with him? There is something I have to take care of." I pleaded him with my eyes to not leave me alone, but he ignored me and went to wherever he had to go. I looked at the nice old man in front of me and tried my best smile.

* * *

_Thanks to_ _**CherryKunoichiTenTen**__, for reviewing!!_

_Review and tell me if you liked this chappy or not! :)_


	4. Just Another Dream?

_Sorry for the long waiting guys, but this chapter is finally out!_

_Enjoy it!_

* * *

"Tell me Gerome, how do you do to be here and avoid feel intimidated? I've only been here for five minutes and I already wanna leave. I can't stand all those hungry looks upon me! Do I look eatable to you?" I asked arching a thin eyebrow, playing dumb. He laughed at me and then smiled.

"I've been here for many years now and my son... Junior, is... is a vampire... So... I'm afraid I have to live with that." I nodded slowly. Poor him, his son was a vampire... Huh? What was I saying? It wasn't a torture to be a vampire!! Well... I guess... But this man didn't look happy at this idea. "Would you like something to drink? We have only water for humans, sorry." He smiled again at me with his sweet smile and wrinkled skin.

"Thanks, but I'm ok. Do you know where is Alucard?" I asked the Gerome.

"I think he's in his office, let me take you there." He came out of the bar and lead me to the bottom of an old wooden staircase. "It's up there, I'm afraid I can't go. Good luck Danni!!" I smiled and thanked him. Everytime I stepped in one step it creaked, if I thought the Underground was creepy, I couldn't imagine how Alucard's place was like! When I finally reached the top, there was a guard. Weird, Alucard was the leader, so why would he need someone to look after him?

"Uh... Hi. Uh... C-can I... uh... Can I go into Alucard's office? Please?" I tried to smile but I couldn't, I was far too nervous. The guard's body was covered with black clothes, leaving only his red eyes to be seen. He was shaved and had piercings on his face. He looked absolutely creepy to me and I was shaking unwillingly. What if he kills me there? Suddenly I heard a female voice behind the door.

"How does it feel? Tell me, how does it feel to be different from me? I'm young but I get tired and I get weak. I wanna be like you. Turn me, Alucard, please!!"

The guard still blocked the way to go inside, and just then I heard a scream. It was from the woman that was talking before. What happened to her?! I needed and wanted to see, so I ran past the guard not giving a damn, and opened the door.

The horrible sight in front of my eyes creeped the shit out of me. I could swear I just looked as pale as the vampires inside the club, or even paler! There was blood all over the place, and the... organs of some poor woman were spread all across the room. He killed her!! At my sudden burst Alucard looked up at me from his 'meal', shocked and hurt. Shocked because he didn't expect me and hurt for me seeing the real monster he was. I started shaking frenetically, tears didn't stop falling and my jaw completely was dropped, astonished by the horror in that little office. He tried to aproach to me but I got back, he had his hands completely covered by this crimson liquid called blood. I felt the urge to vomit but I kept it inside. I started shaking my head, I couldn't believe it. I knew he was a monster and those were just his fierce animal insctints, but I never thought I would ever see this.

"Danielle! I... get out of the room, please." He said when he regained his 'human' side, and there was nothing more to say, I ran with all I had out of the office and made my way to the dance floor. Some vampires looked at me hungrily because I'm sure they knew Alucard and I, somehow, had an argue; but I didn't care. I kept running towards the exit but another creep blocked me the way. This one was short, blond, and was awfully dressed.

"Why do you run? Stay here, baby, I need you to keep me warm and make me feel alive." He smirked at me and grabbed my arm, with such strenght that almost crushed my bone. I let out a scream and he raised me from the floor.

"Let me go!!" I closed my eyes, and just then I heard Gerome's firm but calm voice.

"Let her go, son." He was his son, he was Junior. The man put me back on the floor but he still had my arm in his tight grip.

"You can't give me orders, papa. I own my own life!! Why don't you give up and meet mama in heaven? I wanna live my hell here, go, and let me be!! I will kill this woman and you won't stop me! Not even Alucard can save her!!" He said and bared his fangs at me, ready to bite me, but Gerome turned him around and made him look at him in the eyes, without any fear.

"If you are going to kill someone, son; kill this old bones' bag, not a young woman full of vitality and with a long life ahead to live." He looked at his son and then at me, with such eyes full of emotion that filled my poor heart, I felt bad. Was he telling me to escape the fate of being a vampire? And more important, was I going to listen at him and forget about the awfully beautiful monster upstairs covered in another woman's blood? No. Probably not. I realized I loved him and I would never leave him. At this, Junior, frowned. I was sure he didn't want to kill his own father. Suddenly the whole place darkened and everybody watching, drew back, opening a path for the vampire king. His eyes shone with anger, and sorrow deeply inside.

"Gerome, old friend of mine, tell your son to stop this. It's useless and I don't want to hurt him because I know that would hurt your human feelings, but I can't let him touch that woman over there, she's very important to me." With a deep voice, he commanded. Junior at that instant let go of me, and I fell to the floor. The blow wasn't that hard, but I blacked out.

I woke up in my bed, next to Kevin. Was it all a dream? No, it couldn't be just a dream. It was far too real!! I got up and walked to the balcony, I needed some fresh air to clear up my mind. I knew Alucard was real and what I lived wasn't a dream, I wasn't insane. Kevin was back from his trip to Barcelona and he was here now, so a week passed by since I met Alucard. I was right. Then, everything that happened yesterday...

Wasn't I supposed to be with Alucard right now? In his arms... he said he craved my blood. I need to know if anything I lived is real, to find any hint HE was real. Didn't he leave a note? I bet it wasn't his style. Maybe I'm just like that woman he killed. Nothing important to him. Perhaps he let me live because he had pity on me. Or maybe I am insane and I imagined it all. Vampires don't exist, right? Oh! Who am I kidding?! I know this is real like the sun that shines up in the sky!! But why did he leave me? Tears begin to blurry my vision. Yes, I am weeping for the love I might never know. A forbidden love that's impossible.

A beautiful melody is heard by my weak hearing. The piano that plays it, maybe it's not so far away from here... I'm going isane!! How could I hear an imaginary piano in the middle of the night? The middle of the night!! Alucard!! 'No... no... Calm down Danielle, Alucard was a fragment of your desperate imagination. Nothing real.' My conscience tells me he isn't real, that's impossible... But something inside me tell me the contrary. I need to go to the club!! I'll go right now. I need to know if all I lived was real.

I put on the first thing I see and ran to the door silently, to not wake up Kevin. I can feel the chilly air crush on my skin, but I don't care. The truth was every step closer. When I finally make it to the front door of the club, I can't hear anything from the inside. I decide to ring the bell and Gerome welcomes me, but not the way I wanted.

"Yes? Need something, young lady?" He asks me with a very tired face, I frown very surprised and with panic. He doesn't know me!!!

"Gerome? Gerome, please, I need to see Alucard, I think he got everything wrong, please, let me talk to him." I say with tears in my eyes fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry lady, but I don't know any Alucard you are talking about, and may I ask how you know my name?" He says with fear and concern. I start shaking my head. I couldn't be true!! He wouldn't... Did he erase his memories? But he was his best friend... He wouldn't do this... Then he must...

"Gerome!! It's me Danielle!! Don't you remember me?! And where is the Underground? Why isn't it here?! Where are all the vampires?!?!"

"Miss, I'm afraid I don't know anything what you're talking about, sorry, it's very late and me and my son have to sleep." And with that he closed the door in my face. I stood there frozen, it couldn't be true... His son... His son?

I walked to my CC and got inside. I needed a quiet place to think. Everything was silent, like a cementery at night.

"Well, Danielle, what do you remember from yesterday?" I asked to myself as I sit down in the chair behind the counter. "All I recall is Gerome's son throwing me to to the floor and then blacking out. I think I also heard a loud hurt scream, and then nothing. Agh! I need answers! I started hearing a soft piano play, again. "I guess I wasn't mad at all..." I grabbed my purse, stood up and walked to the closer wall from where I thought the melody came. It was on the backside of the shop. When I was face to face with that wall, I knocked to see if it was hollow and if there was some secret passage to lead to the other side, like the one that headed for the church. Finally, in one corner there was a tiny brick out of it's place, and behind it, an empty space. I put it where it was supposed to go and a medium size aperture, where you could only get inside crawling, appeared. I crouched and tried to look inside, but it was pitch dark; so I took my cellphone out of my pocket and tried to light it a little. "I'll get in." I said out laud. As I got closer to... where I was supposed to be heading, the piano melody was getting louder. It was a magnificent well played song, but the melancholical notes weren't out of it. It somehow transmited to you the urge to cry for the loss of something, for the anger at someone and a lot of mixed emotions. It was simply beautiful.

* * *

_What will she find at the end of the tunnel? Cliffy! :D_

_Review! I take ideas! And tell me if this is getting way too outta this world, way too supernatural, or if you like it the way it is going! :)_


	5. My Hair & Stupid Clothes Look Good

**_My Hair & Stupid Clothes Look Good..._**

**_...Inside Closed Doors..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Danielle's look: /files/looks/large/593276_?1273165334 (lookbook dot nu)_

_The blonde vampire's look: /files/looks/large/592708_?1273122355 __(lookbook dot nu_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

My heart started to race faster and faster as I crawled closer to the exit of the dark and small tunnel. Was the melody player going to be nice? Was he going to freak out to see me get out of the wall? I'm sure he will and I guess anybody normal would. Anxiety manipulated my pulse. Meeting the misterious piano man, as I decided to name him for now, was something I hadn't planned for that strange night. In fact all the events that happened these weeks were kinda outta this world. Meeting a vampire, believing for a single minute I could be the world for him and then him, disappearing of the face of the world. I had to stop thinking about it. I... had to... An unexpected tear ran down my right cheek. I wiped it with my dirty hands, smiling weakly.

The long dark passage certainly had been without an use for a century or so! The motes of dust that danced in the air made me sneeze three times, and another one was coming. There. I sneezed again... "Jeez, where's the end of this thing?" I said out laud. Suddenly the melody stopped. Fuck. I needed to hurry up or the piano man would leave. My cell phone vibrated saying it's battery was low. Dammit, right now had to happen? I was in complete darkness, but I kept crawling. At about one or two minutes later, my head hit a wall. Finally, the end!

I started hitting the wall in all the corners, but the wall didn't move. It also didn't give a sign of being hollow. I desperately kicked it trying to get out, small and dark places weren't my kind of place. From the other side, I heard a woman's voice asking who was there, I automatically stopped kicking the poor wall and someone else's steps came closer. The sounds of some movement from behind the wall made me jump, but finally warm candles' light illuminated the horrid hole I was in. I jumped out of the passage and found out it was pretty high, at about a meter from the floor. Not at the level of it, like I thought.

It was behind an old and big portrayal of a beautiful young woman. She was smiling wholehearted but her icy blue eyes didn't show the happiness of her smile. She was wearing a lovely dark red dress of the begginings of the Victorian era. Her blonde hair was in a neatly done bun, only with some messy locks out of it. Seeing I was absorted with the portrait, someone behind me coughed. I turned around quickly, and the same cold eyes stared at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but I was at the other end of this tunnel and I suddenly heard a beautiful melody and I decided to follow it. I finished up here. Were you the piano player? I have to say you..."

"Shut up." She spitted out interrumpting me. I stared at her with, I guess a shocked face. How rude. Her eyes never met mine, she was always looking away from me, as if I gave her an urge to vomit. I took this quick chance to look at the place where I was. It had a puffy red carpet with a victorian pattern, the walls were lined with dark wood and four wonderful golden chandeliers hung at the corners of the room. One wall had an amazingly big library, full of books from different eras, and in the middle, there was the center of attention of the whole room: a black grand piano. A sofa and a coffee table were in front of it, all maintaining the Victorian style. I felt like I was dragged back into the past, observing all the paintings on the walls.

Then I looked at the woman I had a few feet away from me. Her long and wild hair was loose with some waves that caressed her perfect figure. She was wearing a short custard dress with embroidered flowers all over it, magnificent I had to add. A skin color cardigan, spotted cream tights and matching cream high heels. She looked like a model. Her pale face was only lightened up with a soft blush and red lipstick. Black and gray shadow made her cold eyes look like a lighthouse to those who looked at her directly.

"Well? Are you going to stay there like a fool the whole night? I have things to do. Go away." Again, her rudeness took me by surprise. I composed myself and faced her the best I could.

"Ok. I'll leave, but first tell me who was playing the piano."

"Do you see someone else apart from me here? I played it. Happy? Now leave." She walked with an elegance I've never seen before to the door and turned one last time to me. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm not responsable of what might happen to you in this place." With those words, she closed the door and left me by myself in the warm room. All the pictures that were in that library, were portraits, all of young men and women from different ages, they all had something in common. All their eyes seemed cold, even tough their faces looked happy.

I sat down on the victorian sofa, I needed to think. Yes, again. Where exactly was I? I didn't remember a house that inside could be like this... Maybe this was The Underground... Then someone has to know Alucard, or at least what happened to him. But they all must be vampires... The girl from before was the same in the picture, so she must be inmortal... Ugh! What do I do? I don't wanna return home with Kevin. I was so into my thoughts that I hadn't realize someone coming into the room. The man was soon by my side, startling me. He lowered himself to be face to face with me and brought closer his face dangerosly near to mine.

"What does a young lady like you doing in a place like this?" He smirked. His triumphant face and perfect teeth made me hate him automatically. I pushed him from myself and stood up.

"Who do you think you are, invading my personal space?!" I demanded him. His smirk only grew more.

"Who do you think you are to invade my fiancée's personal studio?" He was right. I had come here without announcment. I looked down hiding my gaze.

"I'm sorry." I said still looking down, ashamed.

"What's your name?" He asked curiosly as he grabbed a random book from the library. I thinked it was best not to give my real name to a stranger. They say names have a lot of power.

"Sophie. My name is Sophie. What's yours?" He walked pass me and sat down at the sofa, then motioned me to sit down next to him. I sat down mantaining some distance.

"Come closer. I won't bite." The smirk on his face made me remember Alucard's. I hadn't realized how much I missed him in these long hours that passed by. A silent tear fall from my eye, and I wiped it fast. His smirk soon vanished when he saw it. "You look like a child that has been crying and then dirtied his face to hide it. In fact, your face is dirty." His hand stroked my cheeks like trying to clean it.

"What's your name?" I asked again, tense.

"Dorian Keat, at your service my lady." God, that sounded so... out of this times! I forced a smile.

"Uh... Nice to meet you... Uh... I'm wondering... Are you and your fiancée vampires? If you are... I'd be very glad to know something about one especific vampire." Dorian looked at me surprised.

"Yes, we are. How did you know we existed?" His gentle facade broke in mere seconds and the vampire put a very serious face.

"It's a long story, but please, do you know something about a vampire named Alucard?" At the mention of this name, his face turned paler, much paler than before, if it was possible. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shaked me frenetically.

"Get away from him. It's better not to mess with him. He's the King of Vampires, his cruelty is beyond descriptions, everyone fear him. Nobody messes with him." That freaked me out. Not what he was saying, but the way he said it. He looked like a cornered rat about to be devoured by a cat.

"Calm down Dorian, calm down. I... just asked if you knew anything about him. I've been involved with him somehow. I want to find him. Please help me." His eyes now looked like two dishes.

"You're alive." He whispered. "I'll help you. I promise to do it." He smiled gently. Then the door opened abruptly. Another man, or vampire with an angry face bursted into. Dorian stood in front of me protectively.

* * *

_Yay! Danielle has another friend! :3_

_Sorry for updating so late! I promise I'll try to update fast this time._


End file.
